His Daughter
by PeppermintMoon
Summary: Mother pushed me away. "Go!" She shoved me towards my room. "Hide!"   What happens when Elizabeth's life is turned upside down but at the same time right side up. OC/ Draco Seventh Movie time period. R&R! reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright readers, I'm not sure exactly where this story is going or if I will continue it. It all depends on if I get good or bad or helpful reviews. Hint hint:) Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer. Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Elizabeth.**_

_**His Daughter **_

**1**

I never knew my father but mother insisted that I wouldn't want to so I left it at that. I trusted that mother knew what was best and if she didn't think I should know about my father, then I didn't ask. It didn't stop me from wondering though. I still wanted to know what he was like. Was he tall, like me? His hair, was it dark brown, almost black like mine? I most certainly hadn't inherited that from my auburn headed mother. I'm sure that Mother was aware I wondered, but all she ever told me was that he left us and cared only for power.

Until about two years ago, Mother and I traveled very often, remaining in one place for only a month or so. To this day I'm not sure why, but now we live in London, tucked away in a small, cozy apartment. For two years now we've lived there, but I still hardly know anyone.

I was never allowed the privilege of attending a magic school such as Hogwarts. My mother said it was because we were always moving, but even once we settled in London I never went. I remained a home schooled witch. It wasn't very easy for my mother to teach me but I'm a fast learner and I caught on fairly quick. Now, I am pleased to say that I'm nearly as good as she is and my mother is a very skilled witch.

Even though we traveled often, my mother always had a special day planned for my birthday. My seventeenth birthday was no different... well, the plans weren't any different. But things didn't go as planned...

A sudden knock at he door interrupted my mother as she sang happy birthday to me. I looked away from the beautiful birthday cake, candles and all, and at my mother.

"You'd better go get that." I assured.

My mother pursed her lips and stood. She walked out of the kitchen and to the door. Mother didn't open the door immediately. All I heard was her gasp.

"Mom?" I stepped off my stool and rushed to her side.

My mother hadn't opened the door for whoever had knocked. She turned to face me and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Elizabeth, oh, my dear." Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She ran her fingers through the curls of my black hair.

She never called me Elizabeth. It was always Beth. "Mom. Whats wrong?" I didn't understand what was going on but I felt my own navy blue eyes fill with moisture. "Who's at the door?"

She pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes. "Elizabeth, you are in danger." She bit her lip. "They've come for you. You've come of age."

"Who? What is wrong?"

She didn't answer my question and another knock came from the door. Mother pushed me away. "Go!" She shoved me towards my room. "Hide!"

I snatched my wand off the kitchen table and ran to my room. Unable to come up with a better hiding place, I leaped under my bed. I closed my eyes and gripped my wand.

Carefully, I listened as my mother opened the door.

I didn't hear what they asked, but I heard my mother's answer.

"No, she is not here."

Then there was silence as they entered that apartment.

"Show us where she is." A muffled voice demanded.

"I don't know-"

My mother's scream pierced the air as a bright flash of green light filled the apartment. I heard her body thump to the floor.

"Search the rooms."

Eyes wide, fingers shaking, I pulled my wand close. I had to be ready. I had to help my mother. I knew that there was a possibility that she was dead, but I refused to believe it. It simply couldn't be so.

Heavy footsteps approached from the hallway and I watched as four pairs of feet entered my room. They conversed quietly as they searched my closet and a couple other places. For a moment all was silent and still.

Before I realized what was going on, strong hands grabbed my ankles and ripped me out from under my bed. I tried to twist out of their grip, but another pair of hands grabbed my arms. All I saw was the black masks and flowing cloaks of my captors before a burlap bag was yanked over my head. It was cinched behind my neck. Much like a noose, I thought frantically.

I was roughly pulled up into a standing position where I stumbled blindly. A sudden feeling of being upside down and spinning took over and I realized I was being apperated.

When my feet once again hit solid ground I gasped in relief. The bag was rapidly ripped from my head and I quickly took in my surroundings. The large, open room was dark but I could still make out at least twelve or so people standing around the room. All of them wore masks and were dressed in dark colors, mainly black. I swallowed hard. I felt bare, for I couldn't identify anyone but they could all see who I was.

All was deathly silent. I shivered. Was that what this was? _Deathly_? I began to tremble.

One cloaked figure stepped forward until he stood directly in front of me. He began to nod slowly. "Yes." His voice was slightly muffled through the black mask that concealed his identity. "You've done well. No one will feel his wrath tonight..."

His voice grew quieter as the bag was once again put over my head. I could only hear the voices closest to me. Even then they were muffled.

"Tonight?" Female, I noticed. But the voice scared me. It was eager, vicious. I could almost taste the venom.

"Not tonight. The.." I couldn't make out the rest.

"...cellar..." I heard and they began to lead me forward. We walked for a ways before climbing down a short flight of stairs-a very difficult task for someone who can not see where she is going-

I was only slightly aware of the lack of light, but the room, or cellar I suppose, gave me the chills.

I desperately wanted to see and hear.

"...remove...bag?" It was the female.

"...suppose." Male, I noted.

My hands were untied and the bag was, once again, taken from my head. It took me a moment to adjust to the dark, but by the time I did, the door had been secured and latched. I tried apperating, but it simply wouldn't work. Some spell must've been cast over the cellar. I thought about banging on the door and begging to be let out, but after a second thought I decided against it. I probably didn't want to deal with whoever was out there.

Sighing in defeat I found a corner in the room and sat down, wrapping my arms around my knees and curling into a small ball. Slowly, the tears started to form and I began to cry.

_**Review, my reader, Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay next chapter is up and I'm on fire. Third chapter is already on its way!**

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

I don't remember falling asleep that night, but when I awoke I found myself in the same dark cellar, or rather dungeon. I preferred to call it that. I tried once again to apperate but of course it didn't work. I wasn't going anywhere. I wondered how long I'd been there. Was it night or day? I tried to count the seconds as they passed, but my head soon began to throb unmercifully and I gave up.

More and more time passed and soon all time became undefinable. It came to the point where I couldn't tell if a minute or five had passed.

I tried not to think about what was going to happen me. Previously I had begun to question my future, whether I would live or die, but my imagination got carried away and I soon found myself panicking. No, I didn't want that to happen again. So I focused on the small things. Did I have a shadow in this dungeon? Was that dust or my imagination? If I stared at one place for a long time the area seemed to darken. Perhaps that was my imagination as well.

I began to wonder, to hope, that maybe they had forgotten me when the door suddenly rattled open. Two people entered. One was a woman, I could tell by the black rag of a dress that she wore, and one was a man. I quickly scrambled to my feet, but they were all too soon upon me, each grasping one of my forearms as I stood.

As soon as my feet were firmly on the ground they dragged me forward and up the stairs out of the dungeon. We entered a large dining room and continued on into a narrow hallway. It was then that I thought I might escape. The lady was not gripping my arm very tightly.

I jerked away quickly, but her nails instantly dug into my skin. I winced. It was no use.

After traveling up a flight of stairs, we walked a short ways down a dark hallway until we reached a tall dark ebony door etched with two serpents slithering up the side. The man knocked precisely three times.

A muted voice rang the command. "Bring her in."

I shivered, chills running down my spine. He knew I was here. Whoever_ he_ was...

Only the man entered the room with me, holding me by the wrist. As soon as I put one foot through the doorway, a cold, powerful, almost evil feeling swept over me and I stopped dead in my tracks. Something was wrong. Terribly and utterly wrong.

My captor pulled me forward and further into the room. Raw instinct screamed in my mind, begging me not to continue onward. I was forced another couple steps and the door closed shut behind us. I felt doomed, cut off from any hope.

It wasn't an extremely large room, but it definitely wasn't small. The only light originated from an ample fireplace almost directly in front of me. A leather sofa sat along the wall to my left and an emerald green rug laid on the floor, covering a large majority of the dark, hardwood floor. A small table with two chairs were on my right next to a bulky velvet arm chair.

It was only after glancing over all of this that I spotted the dark figure standing next to the fireplace. His back was to us, but the backside of his head was bald and pale. Something about the way I could see his vein gave me an uneasy, almost nauseous feeling.

"You may leave us now, Mister Malfoy." The voice made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

Wait- _Malfoy_. That name sounded familiar. I'd heard it _somewhere_ before!

Malfoy turned, black robes flowing behind him, and left the room.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Time to be brave.

The darkly dressed figure in front of me turned around slowly to face me. I didn't look at his face immediately, afraid of what I might find. I chose to examine him from the bottom up. He wore dark, leather shoes and a black robe covered in an even darker robe which revealed only his hands. They were white yet grimy, the fingernails long and yellow. His right hand grasped a long, aphotic wand. It was then that I dared to look into his face.

No hair. His face looked strange without eyebrows. Black abyss stared at me through slits and his serpentine nose gave an inhuman air. His pale, thin lips formed a tight line.

It was then that I realized who he was. Voldemort was the most powerful, evil, dark wizard in the entire world and he was standing right in front of me. It hit me with such force that I stumbled backwards and against the wall. The Dark Lord. That meant that my captors had been death eaters and that I was most likely at Voldemort's supposed base, The Malfoy Manor.

Voldemort grinned at me. It was a chilling, demonic grin. I wondered absently why I wasn't in any pain, why I wasn't being tortured or killed.

"Welcome to the Dark Lord Voldemort's lair." His voice dripped with false sincerity.

I trembled.

"Are you frightened?"

I chose not to answer the nightmare standing in front of me.

He sneered, my fear obvious. "The past few hours must have been utterly dreadful for you." He mocked. "Your mother dead, you captured and taken to the Malfoy Manner." He patted my cheek with his clammy, pale hand.

I flinched.

"Did Rachel ever tell you about your father?"

_How did he know my mother's name? Or about my father_. I shook my head.

He didn't say anything, but instead turned around. "No, I don't suppose Rachel would've." He muttered and turned back to face me. "Let me guess. Your whole life has been spent moving around. You never attended Hogwarts even though you desperately begged her. She never explained her reasoning and kept you to her self."

I was shocked. He knew my life exactly.

"You see, I know her secret. She fell for a very dark wizard." He laughed. "He was so nice, so kind to her. Then one day she angered him and disobeyed his direct orders. She got scared and ran away with their child, Elizabeth." He paused. "That wizard was me. Your full name is Elizabeth T. Riddle."

I froze. Was he really suggesting that I was his daughter?

"The reason I have brought you to live with me is that I am not going to live forever. I need an heir to my throne. Who better to take my place than my daughter?"

I felt weak in the knees. Fear, terror and shock enveloped my senses and the world closed in, caging me. _His daughter? I would take his place? Rule?_

"You aren't trained in the dark arts, but I can work with you. And you'll need..."

The hissing voice slithered away as I fell to the ground. I lapsed into unconsciousness.

"Take her away..."

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please leave a review! I need your input!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, once again I've taken your whole life to post another chapter. Sorry**

**3**

I awoke suddenly, siting up. Expecting to be in the dungeon I was surprised to find myself in a bed. I stepped onto the wood floor and looked about. The room I inhabited was smallish, but not uncomfortable. The color theme was dark, emerald green and covered the walls as well as the bed covers. A small window caught my eye and I ran to it, hope of escape shooting through me. It left as soon as I saw the iron bars just outside the window. Reaching the door I tried to open it, but with no such luck. It was locked. With my wand gone it was hopeless. I turned back to the room and contemplated my situation.

Voldemort's daughter. My new identity collided with the turmoil already in my mind. It shouldn't have been so but for some unexplainable reason I knew it was. I took a deep breath, forcing myself not to panic. I wouldn't. I needed a clear head if I was going to get out of the Malfoy manor and back to my mother. She was _not_ dead. I didn't care if Voldemort said she was. I folded my arms across my chest and turned to look out the window.

My thoughts were promptly interrupted by the unlocking and opening of the bedroom door. I swiftly faced my intruder. I expected a murderer, a villain, perhaps the devil himself...

But he didn't look like any of those. He might have had a bit of an angry, proud look to him. Yes, he was definitely prideful, but he _was_ different.

He was tall and thin with white blonde hair. Cold, blue grey eyes held a captivating, dignified glare. He wore black. _Who didn't wear black in this place?_ I thought to myself. I didn't turn away from his stare, unafraid. He wouldn't hurt me... I saw him sneer... or would he?

He pulled out his wand and reached for my arm. I shrank back and for a moment I thought I saw his eyes soften. Then they hardened and he grabbed my arm roughly.

"Come with me." He pulled me along.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as I regretfully stepped out of the room. I felt myself shake as I imagined where I was going. What would they do to me?

The boy didn't answer me, but continued to drag me along. "Keep moving."

I tried to talk as he took me down stairs. "Whats your name?"

He still didn't answer.

"Do you live here?"

Still no answer.

Can you please answer. I'm a little nervous here. I don't know if I'm going to live or die in the next few seconds and you can't say anything?

"Draco."

"What?"

"My name is Draco."

I didn't say anything, but was glad he'd spoken. He didn't sound like that much of a villain. I hoped he wasn't bad.

"Here's you stop."

Another door, another mystery, another nightmare. Here we go again, I thought as the door swung open. I was not prepared for what I was about to go through.

Draco gave me a meaningful look and walked away. I felt any hope I had walk away with him.

-}:{-

"I will not."

The Dark Lord, my father, glared.

"I will not become a Death Eater. I refuse to serve you." I dared.

Voldemort stepped towards me and stared deep into my eyes. I feared my soul was at stake and looked away. Out of the corner of my vision, I saw him smile. It was as if he was glad I had looked away.

"Yes." He whispered. "She can be broken."

"You can do whatever you want to me, but I will _never ever_ be a death eater." I gazed about at the four death eaters in the room.

My father turned away from me and put a hand to his chin, as if deep in thought. "I'll give you one more chance. This question can be answered with a yes or no. Both will either have a consequence or a reward."

I tried my best to keep my face expressionless.

"Will you join my forces and become a death eater, Elizabeth Riddle?"

I hesitated. I didn't mean to, or want to, but I did. I was scared. I knew what I believed and what was wrong. I would never be a death eater. I could never do what they did and I didn't want to. I wouldn't bear their mark. "No."

"I'm sorry." Voldemort grinned. "Wrong answer. Better luck next time."

turned to the four death eaters and gestured to me. He turned away walked to the door and was about to leave when he turned and added, "I don't want to hear her."

One of the masked death eaters nodded and pulled a cloth from his robe.

Voldemort left.

I didn't have any time to look back at my captors before the cloth was shoved into my mouth. A quick, solid knee connected with my stomach and I doubled over. A shot to the face and pain erupted in my head. Warm blood oozed from my nose and down into my mouth. Before I knew it I was on the floor, engulfed by pain. My world became tipsy and blurry. Everything went black.

**NEED more reviews!**


End file.
